Get cross your heart
by Maricruz-Dragneel
Summary: Mi tranquilidad se esfumo en un solo segundo, recibí un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me dejo tirada en el piso mientras escuchaba el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe y el miedo inundo mi cuerpo por completo... ,Lemmon esta es la historia de una inocente chica que es violada, pero que un dia, encontrara denuevo la luz, cuando una persona ve atravez de tu corazon...
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **Hola hola, pues estoy aquí con una nueva historia, reyes del skate, pues, será cancelado, porque he llevado muy mal la historia y la redacción, pero me siento orgullosa de lo que he escrito con este, espero les guste, a mí me emociona escribir con esto, asi que, DISFRUTEN!**

 **Prologo**

 **Naminé Pov 28 de abril**

Mi cabellera rubia se podía observar mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la oscuridad de la noche, talvez serian…cerca de las ¿11:30pm?

Acabo de salir de una fiesta, tuve que irme temprano, pues estoy regresando sola a mi casa ya que mis padres no están para recogerme, ellos siempre están viajando, asi que siempre estoy sola en casa…al menos tengo a mis amigos ¿no?

Vislumbre mi casa en la penumbra de la oscuridad, todo se veía tan tranquilo, al menos ya puedo descansar, y mis padres vuelven hasta dentro de dos días, asi que…más tiempo sola para mi

Me acerque hasta la puerta y abrí, di un suspiro cansado, al fin puedo descansar

Mi tranquilidad se esfumo en un solo segundo, recibí un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me dejo tirada en el piso mientras escuchaba el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe y el miedo inundo mi cuerpo por completo

 **4 horas antes Naminé Pov**

-No chicos! Basta!- gritemientras trataba de liberarme de mi tortura, una brutal tortura a base de cosquillas

-feliz cumpleaños Naminé!- oí gritar a mi verdugo de la risa, una chica pelirroja y de mi edad, 15 años, vestía un conjunto de una camisa blanca bajo un vestido rosado con un cierre medio abierto por la parte superior, y decorado con los mismos

-noooo! Basta kairi!- le grite al oírla decir mi nombre

-no kai! No te detengas!- escuche gritar a un peli-castaño que animaba a kairi, que traidor…

-pobre de Naminé, no tienen piedad – escuche decir ahora a un peli-plateado que nos observaba serio desde el sofá

-sora! Riku! Ayúdenme!- grito ella, parece que comienzan a entumirse sus dedos

-no! !Ayúdenme a mí!- rogué mientras comenzaba a llorar de la risa

 **Presente Naminé Pov**

Me pare asustada y le lancé un jarrón que estaba junto a mi hacia el tipo que había irrumpido de esa forma en mi casa

Dicho hombre esquivo el objeto y pude verlo con claridad, gracias a la luz de la luna entrante por la ventana

Tenía el cabello blanco, bueno, lo poco que tenia de cabello, un par de ojos color ámbar, tez morena y una apariencia un poco vieja, aunque no dejaba de parecer fuerte e imponente

Lo observe aterrada, use mi pie para mover rápidamente la mesilla de centro para impedirle el paso hacia mí, , pero el la pateo con una fuerza brutal, estrellándola contra los muebles, el terror se expandió aún más por mi cuerpo en cuanto el hombre salto sobre mi dejándonos a ambos en el piso

-no! Suéltame!- grite al tiempo que daba un rodillazo en la boca del estomago del sujeto

-maldita niña!- lo escuche quejarse al tiempo que me soltaba para revisar la zona afectada, su voz era grave y ronca, era aterradora

Yo aproveche el momento para empujarlo, me pare y me dispuse a correr, pero el hombre me sujeto del tobillo, haciéndome caer bruscamente sobre el sofá que se movió un poco de lugar

Aquel hombre golpeo de forma violenta mis piernas para que no pudiese correr, acto seguido, se lanzo sobre mi y comenzó a tocarme inapropiadamente

-suéltame!- llore, lagrimas calientes empezaban a brotar de mis ojos, entonces vi mi posible y única salvación, había un vaso de cristal en el piso, no comprendo como llego eso aquí, la cocina esta muy lejos, pero eso no importa ahora, talvez esta seria mi ultima y única oportunidad

Estire mi brazo y tome el vaso con mi mano, lo revente contra la cabeza del tipo, el dio un grito de dolor y me soltó por un instante, aproveche el momento para empujarlo, me puse de pie y me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta, pero el ya estaba ahí, sosteniendo su cabeza con furia

Solté un grito ahogado y subí corriendo la escaleras, me dolían las piernas debido a los golpes, pero este dolor no será nada comparado a lo que me espera si me atrapa, me encerré en mi habitación y bloquee la puerta con una silla, el miedo me devora por dentro, tengo que buscar una forma de escapar, y rápido…

Escuche patadas en la puerta, el tipo esta dispuesto a tirarla si es necesario, mire rápidamente la ventana, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el hombre había abierto de una patada, estoy arrinconada, el sujeto de acerco peligrosamente a mi y tomo mi barbilla junto con el mentón con una mano, miro mi habitación, que era mayormente blanca, pues siempre había sido mi color favorito, después, el miro mi cama, era una grande, techada y completamente blanca, hasta las cortinas que caían desde los lados de la cama

Trate de poner resistencia a su agarre, pero de nada parece servirme, el sujeto me golpeo duramente en la cara, dejándome semi-inconsiente, lo ultimo que recuerdo ver y sentir es como el hombre me tiraba torpemente en la cama y destrozaba por la mitad de mi vestido, después, todo se volvió oscuridad…

 **8:15 am, al amanecer, Naminé Pov 29 de abril**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me duele todo el cuerpo…poco a poco comienzo a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, mis ojos estallaron en lagrimas silenciosas, mientras de mis labios salían palabras con voz débil y quebrada

-¿Por qué a mi?...- susurro con la voz y las emociones hechas trizas, no entiendo porque me tubo que pasar esto a mi…

Mire y analice con temor mi estado físico, no me puedo mover, me duele todo, baje la mirada hacia mis cobijas, tenían manchas de sangre, esto solo confirma lo que me paso anoche y comencé a llorar con silencio de nuevo

Paso un rato, ya puedo moverme un poco, agarre las cortinas para apoyarme y pararme, puse un pie débilmente fuera de la cama, me puse de pie y fui directamente al espejo, me di cuenta de cuan lamentable es mi estado en verdad

Tengo un moretón en el ojo izquierdo y el labio inferior esta partido, había unas marcas de manos gruesas en mis antebrazos, seguramente por el forcejeo de anoche, un notable par de moretones en las piernas debido a los golpes, mi vestido blanco roto por la mitad, dejando ver mi ropa interior, que estaba estúpidamente sobre puesta, e igualmente rota, mi busto era generoso, mi complexión delgada de caderas en proporción a mi pecho, maldigo tener este cuerpo tan bueno…eso me ha causado esto, mi zona intima y mis caderas duelen intensamente, puedo sentir como tiemblan mis piernas, pedo sentirme manchada, sucia, asquerosa, me doy asco

Corrí al baño y me arranque las ropas sobrepuestas con urgencia, entre rápidamente en la ducha, quiero tratar de limpiar esta asquerosa sensación de asco, me da asco todo mi cuerpo, ahora estoy sucia y manchada…por culpa de ese sujeto

 **Lunes 1 de mayo, 2 días después del incidente Naminé Pov**

Llegue frente a la escuela, ni siquiera tengo claro porque asisto, talvez porque pienso que podre distraerme un poco, volví la vista hacia la puerta y vi ahí sentada a una de las personas que menos quiero ver, kairi esta aquí, seguramente esperándome, después de todo, no me he comunicado con nadie en el fin de semana

Kairi levanto la mirada, me vio con alegría y alivio, creo que se dio cuenta de que algo anda mal, era lógico cuando observas lo que traigo encima, es una malla delgada color blanca hasta los tobillos bajo la falda del uniforme, un suéter delgado, a pesar del calor en la villa, después de todo es mayo, gafas de sol un tanto gruesas y oscuras, y para rematar, tengo un cubre-bocas en la cara, me tengo que poner todo esto por el momento para tapar mis golpes, que apenas comienzan a sanar y no puedo permitir que alguien los vea

-Naminé… ¿porque traes todo eso encima?- me cuestiono la pelirroja

-no te importa- dije fríamente pasando a su lado

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas asi?- pregunto un tanto curiosa y disgustada

-ya te dije que no te importa- continúe avanzando

-¡claro que me importa! ¡Eres mi amiga!-dijo la oji-azul tomándome del brazo

-¡suéltame!- grite al tiempo que me soltaba de su agarre con dolor, justo en la zona de las marcas

-¡NO! ¡Escúchame! ¡Quiero saber porque no sé nada de ti desde la fiesta!- exigió la pelirroja volviendo a sujetar mi brazo fuertemente

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!- respondí al tiempo que daba una vuelta brusca y asestaba una bofetada en la mejilla de mi supuesta "amiga"

La chica quedo asombrada, con la cara volteada de perfil y su cabello volando, no puede asimilar lo que acaba de pasar supongo, yo por mi parte, aunque nadie lo viese, tengo los ojos llenos de furia y dolor, nadie puede entenderme, nadie puede comprender que estoy, y quiero estar sola

Di media vuelta y me dirigí a mis clases sin mirar atrás, dejando a una impactada joven ahí parada

La excusa que daré para que no me obliguen a quitarme todo esto es simple: había dañado mi vista con unos reflectores y ahora estaba sensible, y por reacción a los tratamientos, me ha dado gripe

Parece que todos lo creyeron, pues yo nunca tengo un motivo para mentir, hasta ahora, en efecto todos se lo creyeron, menos cierta pelirroja, creo que ella noto un comportamiento extraño en mi

 **7 horas después Kairi Pov**

Llevo desde la hora de entrada esperando este momento, estoy dispuesta a hablar con Naminé a pesar de lo de hoy en la entrada, casi es la hora de salida, tengo que atrapar a Naminé antes de que se vaya a casa

Este tiempo se me está haciendo infinito, me hundo en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera percibo el toque de salida sonar, vi a Naminé pasar por la puerta…espera ¡¿QUE¡? !NOOOOO! ¡PERDI LA OPORTUNIDAD!

 **Casa de Naminé 4:08 pm Naminé Pov**

-hola hija, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Se te ofreció algo? Tu padre se quedó unos días más- anuncio mi madre, ella es de buen parecido a mí, alta, rubia clara y de ojos azules

-no, perooo…quiero aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo- le dije de forma inocente, aunque ya no lo sea…

-Umm, ¿para que?...olvídalo, busca algunas escuelas y te inscribo cuando pueda- pronuncio mi madre retirándose

Ya tengo planes para cuando aprenda a defender y atacar…

 **Fin prologo**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado como a mí, estoy orgullosa de esta historia, ya llevo uno capítulos más adelantados, y no tenía pensado subirla hasta dentro de más tiempo, pero bueno, y ya algún día pondré el lemmon, porque esta historia tendrá lemmon si o si, si les gusto dejen un review, si les encanto compartan, y si les fascino lancen algo por la ventana, y gracias también a la persona que me esta ayudando con algunas partes de esta historia, roxas, si estas leyendo esto…te amo xD ok no, es broma, pero gracias c: se despide. Y los quiere Maricruz-Dragneel!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Cap. 1**

 **Hola hola, aparecí de nuevo, no he muerto, estoy viva, gracias a los que les gusto este fic, les aseguro no se decepcionaran para nada, incluso se enamoraran de mi 7w7 ok no, bueno, introducción corta pero es que no sé qué poner, asi que comencemos**

 **Cap.1**

 **2 semanas más tarde 14 de mayo Naminé Pov**

-muy bien Naminé, has progresado mucho a pesar de que apenas entraste- me felicito mi profesor de combate acercándose

Golpeo con ira un saco de boxeo, haciendo diversas posiciones y golpes, siempre distintos

-pero cuidado, ya rompiste uno de mis sacos y este está en las últimas- dijo el instructor cuando me detuve para observar el saco con diversas abolladuras y ya algo flojo

-gracias- me limito a decir mientras me retiro

 **1 mes después 14 de junio Kairi Pov**

-¡Naminé! Tengo que hablar contigo- le grite a la rubia con mirada seria

Sin embargo, la chica que caminaba tranquilamente a su próxima clase, se dedicó a ignorarme

-¡oye! ¡Es enserio! ¡Tengo que hablarte!- volví a gritar alcanzando a la rubia

De la nada, observe como un niño pequeño corría y chocaba chocando contra la oji-azul

-L-lo siento señorita- dijo aquel niño de cabello azabache, intimidado ante la mirada penetrante, afilada y fría que lo amenaza justo ahora

-vete, en este instante- pronunció con autoridad e imponencia Naminé…antes no era así

El niño corrió espantado a toda velocidad, parecía como si su vida dependiese de ello, aunque realmente… asi parece

-Nam… ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así- dije a mi amiga, si es que aún puedo llamarla así, mientras trato de acercarme

-pues ahora lo soy- …ahora su mirada asesina y siniestra esta fijamente dedicada para mí, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse, una nueva sensación me inundo, nunca antes había sentido esto hacia Naminé, nunca pensé que lo haría, ahora siento…miedo

 **2 meses después 14 de agosto Kairi Pov**

-kai, ya deja de insistir, no lograras nada- me dice desanimado el chico de pelo castaño y puntiagudo

-yo quiero seguir insistiendo, ella es mi amiga- afirmo, aunque realmente ya no estoy segura, yo me esfuerzo por que sea como antes, no me daré por vencida

-ella _era_ tú amiga, ya no quiere estar cerca de ti, ni de nadie- me dice con extraña tristeza el chico de pelo plateado, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "era" como si tratara de convérsese a sí mismo

Justo entonces, la susodicha pasa a un lado de nosotros, aunque ignorándonos nuevamente, me separo del grupo, caminé decidida hacia ella y la sujete fuertemente del brazo de la rubia

-sí que eres persistente…- dijo con notable fastidio en su voz

-sabes que no voy a pa…-

-y bastante idiota- dijo ella rompiendo mi frase

De un momento a otro, las condiciones cambiaron, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar, ahora yo ya no sostengo su brazo, ahora ella sostiene con mucha fuerza mi muñeca… auch

-te dije que te alejaras- me dijo apretando fuertemente de mi muñeca, esto no es normal, seguramente estuvo aprendiendo estas cosas con alguien, ahora es demasiado fuerte y diestra, ella no pudo aprender sola -de mi…- finalizo su frase

-suéltala Nam'- dijo el castaño llegando justo a tiempo a mi rescate

-si no quieres que le haga daño, mantenla alejada de mí sora- dijo soltándome, al fin, se siente bien volver a sentir la circulación en mi mano

Naminé dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia clase, el peli-plata se queda mirándola mientras se aleja, es frustrante, de todas formas no me rendiré, no aún

-kairi, creo que será mejor rendirse- me afirmaron

-no lo pienso hacer riku, y… gracias sora- le dedique una sonrisa que después el me respondio con otra amable, maldita sea, me ha quedado una marca en la muñeca

 **9 meses 2 semanas 1 día después 28 de abril Naminé Pov**

Antes, este sería uno de los días más felices para mí en todo en todo el año, pero ahora es uno de los que más aborrezco, no… el día que más odio en todo el año para mí

Vuelve a ser mí cumpleaños, el aniversario de peor acontecimiento que ha sucedido en toda mi vida, el día que cambió todo mi mundo fue exactamente, hace ya un año, uf, no es por presumir, pero ahora soy hermosa, más de lo que era antes, tengo una envidiable figura, un cuerpo digno de alabar y presumir, pero a mí no me interesa eso, entre más oculto este mi cuerpo será mejor, ya no tengo que usar un uniforme, asi que siempre uso pantalones de mezclilla y chamarras oscuras, creo que esto va conmigo, o algo así

Este día actuare como si fuera un día común, y espero que así lo hagan todos, aunque cierta pelirroja talvez lo recordó, espero y no lo haya hecho

 **Mismo día hora de descanso Kairi Pov**

-¡Naminé! ¡Naminé!- salude sonriente deteniendo la caminata de la rubia y saludando con la mano

-lárgate- me dijo ella cortante

-¡espera! ¡Te tengo un regalo!- extendí frente a mí un pequeño libro que en la portada, tiene una foto de nosotras dos juntas y muy sonrientes -¡Lo hice yo misma! ¡Es un álbum de nosotras dos juntas!- le anuncie animada

La rubia lo miro con indiferencia y tomo entre sus manos, eso es buena señal, esto me hace tan fel… ¿que…?

-que estúpido- abrió en diversas paginas al azar, saco diversas fotos igualmente al azar, las tomo entre sus manos y las partió en pedacitos frente a mi cara

-¡¿Qué… haces!?- dije con el corazón medio roto

-siempre has considerado las fotos una parte de ti, algo muy valioso… pues mira lo que hago con ellas- la rubia abrió en las últimas páginas y se deshizo de los pedazos de fotos que tenía tirándolos como basura al piso, esta vez parecía escoger las fotos que tomaba, creo que si ésta eligiendo, Umm, son las de ese día, el último cumpleaños… -para ti las fotografías son sagradas ¿no? Pues mira lo que me importa- las volvió a partir lentamente, no lo entiendo… esto duele… mucho

Estoy aquí parada, no soy capaz de asimilar bien todo esto, toda la información e imágenes de los últimos eventos, esto es demasiado, una extraña sensación de ira… una extraña sensación de tristeza, todo me llega de golpe y comienza a inundar todo mi ser, esta maldita…

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA!? ¡LLEVO UN AÑO INTENTANDO HACERCARME A TI! ¡PERO TU SOLO ME RECHAZAS Y HUMILLAS! ¡Y AHORA QUE HAGO ALGO ESPECIAL PARA AMBAS!… ¡TU SOLO LO DESTRUYES COMO SI NO TE IMPORTARA! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASO A MI AMIGA NAMINÉ!? ¡¿QUÉ HICE MAL PARA QUE TODO TERMINARA ASÍ!? ¡DIME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡¿PORQUÉ TE VOLVISTE ASÍ!? ¡¿PORQUÉ FUE QUE CAMBIASTE TANTO!?- dije llorando de rabia y tristeza, mi sangre hierve como nunca, al fin he desahogado toda la furia que sentía, y no me arrepiento de ninguna palabra

-no fue tu culpa, pero tampoco te diré que paso-me respondio fríamente

-¡ERES UNA PUTA ZORRA SIN CORAZÓN!- grite con furia a la chica

-yo te dije que te alejaras de mí, tú fuiste la estúpida que insistió- me dijo sin expresión alguna, como si no sucediera nada, esa actitud… me enferma

Solté un gruñido de ira y solté mi mano con dirección y furia al rostro de Naminé

La rubia ni se inmuto, con un solo movimiento, ella detuvo mi mano en el aire, mientras yo no dejo de gruñir y repetí la acción con la mano que me quedaba libre

La chica, en su mismo estado de quietud y su rostro inexpresivo volvió a atrapar mi mano en el aire, me molesta aún más que siga actuando de esa forma, como si no pasara nada, es irritante

-espero que con esto te alejes de mí- la escuche decir cuando libero mis manos, y dando media vuelta para irse, pisando los pedazos de fotos rotas que descansaban en el piso y arrojándome las que aún guardaba en su mano, desapareciendo rápidamente de mi vista

Me tire al piso de rodillas y tome con dedos temblorosos aquellas fotos… bueno, lo que quedaba de ellas

-si no quieres que nadie se preocupe por ti… nadie lo hará- pronuncie con ojos sombríos y entre sollozos, estrechando algunas partes de las fotografías contra mi pecho

 **4 meses después día de inicio de un nuevo año escolar: 2° semestre de preparatoria lunes 24 de agosto Roxas Pov**

Según la mayoría de personas que he conocido, mi descripción es algo así; un alegré pero serio chico de cabello puntiagudo, pe un extraño pero hermoso color rubio ocaso, tez morena y ojos de un brillante y profundo color azul, y bueno, asi me describe comúnmente la gente, el punto es, estoy caminando perdido por los pasillos de mi nueva escuela y no tengo idea de a dónde ir

-¿Dónde está mi clase?- pregunte para nadie en especial mientras observo confundido un pequeño mapa de la escuela que me dieron y mi nuevo horario de clases -llegare tarde si no me apresuro- volví a decir para nadie con tono preocupado

-disculpa ¿Eres nuevo?- me pregunto un alegre chico moreno y de pelo castaño en puntas que se acerca hacia mí, era de mi estatura y tiene ojos azules, ligeramente más claros que los míos, se parece un poco a mí de echo

-¿Tanto se me nota?- digo con una pequeña risilla nerviosa

-un poco ¿me dejas ver tú horario?- me contesto sonriente extendiendo su mano

-Umm, si, toma- le deje mi horario en la mano para que pudiese verlo

El moreno tomo mi horario y lo examino con la vista a detalle

-vas en las mismas clases que yo- me sonrío -solo hay dos que no compartimos-

-entonces serás mi compañero, un gusto, soy Roxas- dije mientras le tendía mi mano

-soy sora, el gusto es mío- dijo al tiempo que aceptaba mi mano

-¡Hey! ¡Sora! ¡Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa de nuevo!- hizo aparición una sonriente pelirroja

-¡oh! Lo siento Kai, él es…-

-soy Kairi, un gusto… - dijo alegre ella interrumpiendo a sora

La chica era pelirroja, ojos azules y con piel de unos tonos entre moreno y blanca, de la misma altura que sora, además parece conocerlo

-¡oh! Esto… soy Roxas- me presente alegremente

-¡Kai! Roxas está en nuestras mismas clases, menos en dibujo y ciencias- anuncio el castaño

-jeje- reí un poco

-pues vamos, o llegaremos tarde- señalo la chica oji-azul

Y así los tres partimos a clase, no fue tan malo como pensé que sería

 **Primera clase Roxas Pov**

-hay un lugar adelante, uno atrás y otro al lado izquierdo de ese- dije observando todos los lugares ocupados menos esos tres

-yo no puedo ir adelante- anuncio sora -no soporto estar adelante-

-yo tomo el lugar de adelante si quieren- me ofrecí

-está bien, gracias Roxas- me sonrió agradecida la chica

Tire mis cosas sobre mi asiento, cuando iba a sentarme algo llamo la atención de mis ojos, una aislada y linda chica rubia en la esquina del salón, tiene piel blanca, ojos azules como los míos, aunque los de ella eran muy lindo, mejor dicho… hermosos, los más cautivadores que he visto en mucho tiempo, algo en ella me produce cierta sensación de nerviosismo, no estoy del todo seguro que es, su cabellera es de un rubio claro, estoy seguro que si nevara, ella se perdería entre la fina y blanca nieve, la única seña para encontrarla, sería el azul profundo de sus ojos, tan profundo como las olas del mar… aunque algo sigue sin ir bien, en su rostro no hay expresión alguna, solo mira tranquilamente por la ventana, además de que está completamente sola

El maestro entro en el aula y el toque de inicio se hizo presente, haciéndonos sentar a todos

Es rara pensé mientras grababa cada detalle de ese rostro y esos ojos en mi memoria

 **Fin cap. 2**

 **Buenoooooo, creo que me ha quedado bastante bien el capítulo de hoy, perdón si me tarde en actualizar, es que la distracción viene muy seguido a mi casa y a mí me toca atenderla, bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han ayudado con ese Fic, posdata: Roxas te amo, Yoshi morirá quemado, xD sé que no entienden, pero tengo una migo que se llama Alex pero le digo Roxas, el me ayuda bastante con cosas de este Fic que ustedes no saben todavía, buen, de nuevo gracias por el apoyo a todas las personas que les gusto y pidieron más, si les gusto dejen un review, si les encanto compartan y si les fascino lancen algo por la ventana, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel HASTA PRONTO!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Cap. 2**

 **¿Ho-hola? ¿Hay alguien vivo? Lamento la tardanza, talvez pueda tardar en actualizar tanto;-; gommenasai, bueno, espero les guste, actualizare cuando pueda, no me lancen tomates xD bueno, no me odien, mejor ámenme por este capítulo xD**

 **Cap. 2**

 **Hora del almuerzo Roxas Pov**

-chicos… ¿puedo preguntarles algo?- dije en tono serio

-bledo claro- dijo sora apenas entendible con comida en la boca

-sora, no hables mientras comes, mal educado- regaño la pelirroja

-¿conocen a una chica rubia, de piel clara y ojos azules?- dije siendo directo

La mirada de kairi se volvió repentinamente sombra, note como sora se puso muy nervioso, rápidamente se creó un ambiente de tensión sofocante.., ¿es mi imaginación o hace calor aquí?

-si…- se limitó a contestarme la pelirroja con un semblante frío y serio, da un poco de miedo

Sora me hizo una "discreta" seña para que cambiara de tema, pero no quiero, tengo mucha curiosidad

-¿Quién es? Y ¿Por qué estaba tan sola?- interrogue

 _ **Insultos mode onn quien sea lindo y educado no lea**_

-es una hija de perra, puta desgraciada que no sea nadie que no sea ella- sus palabras sonaron tan afiladas y cortantes como cuchillos, llegue rápido a una conclusión, algo paso… fuese lo que fuese, me molesta que la insulten de esa forma, no puede ser tan grave, y aunque lo fuera, nadie debe ser tratado asi, excepto... el...

-kairi, tu no hablas asi, al menos que se trate de…- callo repentinamente el castaño con tristeza en su voz -Naminé White…-

-esa zorra no puede ser mencionada cuando yo esté presente- dijo ella notoriamente molesta

 _ **Insultos mode off ya puedes leer sin miedo xD**_

Ahora mi semblante fue el serio, quiero saber más… pero es lógico que este momento no es prudente

Me limite a quedarme callado, ahora solo tengo muchas más dudas que tengo que aclarar sobre esta extraña chica llamada… Naminé White…

 **Hora de salida Pov intercalado, cada asterisco es un cambio Roxas/Naminé comenzamos con Roxas**

Después de despedirme, tome mi camino hasta casa, no paran de generarse cada vez más dudas en mi mente sobre la rubia, ella parecía del tipo de chica linda e inofensiva, incluso tierna… pero al parecer era todo menos eso, pregunte sobre ella a varias personas, y solo me dijeron que cuando había ingresado a la preparatoria, ella ya era asi, y que constantemente, kairi solía acercarse a ella, pero nadie quiso dar detalles de sus encuentros, solo dijeron que hace unos meses, en el semestre pasado, kairi dejo de acercarse, y a todos los que le pregunte, solo respondían pestes sobre ella

No puedo comprender lo que está pasando, y con lo poco que se, no soy capaz de darle un sentido lógico ahora…

Caminaba por las calles mirando al suelo hasta que un raro presentimiento me hizo levantar la vista, y frente a mí, estaba una oportunidad única, y quizás irrepetible, bueno, no lo sé, pero es una buena oportunidad

Unos cuantos metros frente a mí, se encontraba la chica rubia de la que eh investigado, caminando justo frente a mí, tome una rápida decisión, no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad

Me acerque sigilosamente a la chica y con delicadeza toque su hombro con un dedo, no tuve ni tiempo para reaccionar, todo fue muy rápido, en un solo instante, me encontraba de espaldas contra un poste, la rubia estaba frente a mí, con el ante brazo en mi cuello, empujándome contra el poste

-tranquila, vengo en son de paz- declare

 ***** Mi mirada cambio de una alerta a una de nuevo sin expresión, parece inofensivo

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte cortante mientras lo liberaba

-veras, soy nuevo, y en la mañana, al entrar al aula, vi que estabas sola en una esquina, y quisiera saber porque- me explico sencillo

-no te importa ¿me seguiste solo para eso? Que pérdida de tiempo- dije fría

-no te seguía, iba rumbo a mi casa y te acabo de ver caminando- dijo manteniendo la amabilidad, aunque parecía empezar a costarle

-pues no me busques ni me hables, ni me sigas- que molesto es este sujeto

-vamos, solo quiero invitarte a comer mañana a la hora del almuerzo conmigo y mis amigos- resoplo

-no me interesa almorzar con alguien- ¡ugh! Que irritante

-vamos, mis amigos son sora y kairi- trato de animarme

-no me interesa- y mucho menos con ellos, dije dándome la vuelta para caminar

-¡oh! ¡Vamos! Solo trato de ser amable- pronuncio haciendo un pequeño puchero

-mira, te voy a decir algo, eres de los pocos que han durado tanto tiempo conmigo sin recibir daño, talvez el primero, y si no te he hecho nada, es porque eres el primero en un largo tiempo, que trata de ser amable sin ninguna otra intención, además, pareces inofensivo, asi que lárgate antes de que todo eso cambie- le advertí de forma amenazadora

 ***** Me sentí ofendido ¿Quién se cree que es esa chica? Fruncí el entrecejo y respondí molesto

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme asi? Apenas de te conocí y yo solo trato de ser amable ¿Cuál es tu problema?- dije con molestia

-ya te dije que no te importa, y si no te vas tú, prefiero irme yo- dijo dándose la vuelta

-¡no me dejes con la palabra en la boca!- dije sujetándola fuertemente del brazo para que no se fuera, acabo de aprender que si no la fuerzo, ella se escapara con mucha facilidad

 ***** Una terrible sensación de terror y pánico me recorrió, la última vez que alguien me había tocado de esa forma y-yo… perdí lo que era, por primera vez después del "incidente", después de todo este tiempo, deje de estar alerta y los recuerdos de esa noche… todos me golpearon a la vez y de pronto… no quiero eso de nuevo… no por favor… ¡NO!

 ***** Esta distraída, aproveche el momento y coloque a Naminé contra el poste en el que anteriormente estaba yo, la tome por las muñecas, inmovilizando sus brazos, quedando frente a ella

Nuestros ojos se observaron mutuamente por unos segundos… me perdí en ese par de orbes azules, que, a pesar de no mostrar expresión alguna, sé que en el fondo, talvez muy en el fondo, hay algo frágil e interesante, muy interesante… sus ojos parecen tan bellos, azules como el océano, como las olas del mar… espera… uff… por un momento me pareció ver una emoción, pero, realmente no lo creo, será mejor descartar esa idea

Creo que me estoy fiando demasiado… esa mirada siniestra… me envuelve por completo… es tan perfecta… woaw

Naminé volvió rápidamente en sí, asesto un fuerte rodillazo en mi boca del estómago, causando que la soltase de inmediato, dándole oportunidad de correr, dirigí mis manos a la zona afectada mientras voltee donde la rubia

Al ver a la chica correr, rápidamente volví en mí, recuperándome físicamente, me levante y comencé correr tras ella, no tenía en cuenta que pudiera correr tan rápido, tengo que mantenerle el paso, aunque ella me lleva una gran ventaja, no solo por la distancia, sino porque el único camino que conozco en esta ciudad, es de mi casa a la escuela, si ella toma cualquier otro camino la perderé fácilmente

-¡espera! ¡Todavía no termino de hablar!- grite casi alcanzándola, siempre eh sido bastante atlético, que suerte

Estoy a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, asi que… salte sobre ella, derrumbándonos a ambos en el piso

 ***** Las horribles sensaciones de aquella noche están volviendo a mí ¿Por qué? Este sujeto… ha saltado justo c-como… como aquel maldito, no quiero soportar eso de nuevo, no, no, ¡NO! Por favor no…

-¡NO! ¡SUELTAME!- grite al tiempo que daba un rodillazo en la boca del estómago de nuevo

-¡maldita sea!- pronuncio al tiempo que me soltaba para revisar de nuevo la zona afectada ¡¿Por qué!? La escena se está repitiendo tal… cual… sucedió… tengo miedo

 ***** La rubia se levantó empujándome de encima suya, mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, realmente no me esperaba lo que estoy viendo, y mucho menos, en aquella fría y solitaria chica de la que me han hablado ¿acaso es la misma? Ugh… me duele verla asi… y no sé porque… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué está haciendo eso?

Lagrimas…

 ***** Lágrimas de terror y pánico inundan mi rostro, el tipo me observa claramente atónito, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo estoy derramando… lagrimas, el rubio está tratando de recuperar el aire a la vez que sigue sin dejarme ir

-¡dije que me sueltes!- solté un puñetazo directo al rostro del chico, con tanta fuerza que él tuvo que apartarse de mí, dándome una oportunidad perfecta para correr, y asi lo ice, espero que ahora no trate de seguirme

 ***** Observe como la chica corría y rápidamente se perdía de mi vista, me quede ahí, rozando con la llema de los dedos el lugar donde recibí el golpe, cuando una fuerte sensación de ira me inundo por completo ¡¿Quién demonios se cree esa chica para golpearme!? Me levante envuelto en furia y comencé a golpear aquel poste de antes con los puños de manera descontrolada, definitivamente ahora no me interesa esa chica…

 **Naminé Pov 20 minutos después de correr por la villa**

Estoy cansada, mucho, pero no me importa, solo quiero encontrar algún lugar en el que refugiarme, el miedo no abandona mi cuerpo, quiero llegar a ese lugar donde me eh estado refugiando todo este tiempo

Corrí hacia la plaza del tranvía, en ese lugar había una extraña grieta en la pared, pero lo suficientemente grande para que pasara una persona, me escabullí sin problema al otro lado de esta, frente a mi estaba un enorme y frondoso bosque, no se puede ver nada que no sean arboles a kilómetros de distancia

Volví a correr, se un camino que no existe, un camino que no está marcado por nada, hace ya tiempo que encontré este lugar, desde entonces sigo mis instintos solo para encontrarlo

 **7 meses antes Naminé Pov**

Había tenido una decisión, me iba a adentrar en el bosque y perderme en él, si algún animal trataba de dañarme, no me defendería, simplemente dejaría que me matase, algo asi como un suicidio, solo que yo no lo cometería

No siento nada al respecto de mi decisión, no tenía miedo, pero tampoco estaba contenta, ya no puedo sentir más miedo o derramar más lágrimas de las que expulse esa noche, de todos modos, nadie extrañaría mi presencia, he sido demasiado dura con todos, asi que con algo de suerte, incluso se alegrarían de esto, comenzaba a oscurecer, no tardará mucho en que los animales salgan, me adentrare más en el bosque, aceptando mi destino

 **Fin cap.2**

 **¡AYE SIR! Al fin esta esté capitulo listo, espero me hayan extrañado xD porque yo sí, tengo las manos heladas de tanto tecleo que estuve haciendo al escribir esto T-T, no importa, bueno, tratare de actualizar más seguido, solo no me lancen tomates *se esconde tras un civil* saludos a Y8 que sé que estás leyendo esto e.e, si les gusto dejen un review, si les encanto compartan, y si les fascino, lancen algo por la ventana, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel HASTA PRONTO ¡LOS QUIERO!**


End file.
